Autobot Academy
by Victorsmyname
Summary: TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE WAR. Meet Vulgar, an Autobot who has just been accepted to Autobot Academy. Pranks, Danger, Friendships, Setups and more are included in this must read story! This is a G1 AU. Suggestions and advice is fully welcomed. And Don't forget to review!


**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

** Greetings Transformers fans! This is a story I just couldn't get my mind off of so I wrote it. I know I didn't finish my other stories, but I got writer's block and decided to start something else. This series will have a series of sequal stories to go along with it. It will be following the life of an Autobot named Vulgar ( my very first OC ) as meets many Autobots and faces a ton of adventure. This will be a G1 AU. Enjoy!**

Iacon: Early part of Great War

From above Iacon you can see huge buildings with road ways that go around the city. Jets could be seen streaking across the open sky, over tall buildings. On one of the roadways, a red and black vehicle with four wheels was zipping past other Autobots on the road, obviously in a rush.

"I'm so going to be late! I knew I should have bought those rocket boosters when I had the chance!" shouted the Autobot.

The Autobot finally reached his destination, a large building with several smaller buildings connected to it.

" I finally made it and with time to spare!" said the Autobot as he transformed into robot mode.

An Autobot was guarding the entrance to the conplex. He was a big bot with a red and black paint job. His name was Roller.

"Hold up! I'm going to need some identification, whats your serial code?" said Roller.

"Uh, 3117 sir!" said the Autobot.

"3,1,1,7..." said Roller as he typed the numbers into his data pad. "Alright Vulgar, your good to go! Here's your program"

Vulgar grabbed his program and raced inside. Once he was in, Vulgar looked around at the crowded main room with awe.

"Wow, so many bots! I can already tell I'm going to get lost here easily" said Vulgar.

"Um, are you talking to yourself?" asked a short red and white bot.

"Huh, what? No!" said a very embarassed Vulgar.

"It's okay if you are! I sometimes do that myself, but only when I'm alone. Which is why I was concerned when you started talking to yourself. If you have any mental problems, I know somebody who can help you with that. You know I'm here to train on working in a command center or something, names Swerve by the way. Whats your name? Do you have a name? Is it embarassing? If it is, you can tell me I won't tell a spark. I'm good with secrets, hey did you know that cybertron is really..." continued Swerve.

"Okay, um Swerve, nice meeting you but I have to go to my dorm" said Vulgar.

"Okay see you later, if I ever see you again" said Swerve.

_Note to self, avoid Swerve, _thought Vulgar.

Vulgar continued to walk through the Academies hallways when a taller blue Autobot, with only one optic, shoulder bumped him.

"Hey watch where your going!" said the blue mech.

"Me! Your the one who shoulder bumped me!" said Vulgar.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it? Fine. Bring it on!" said the Autobot as he charged at Vulgar.

Vulgar sidestepped and tripped the Autobot.

"Argh!" said the Autobot as he landed optic first on the hard, cold floor.

The Autobot then managed to leap off his feet and land a clear punch across Vulgar's face with his claw. Vulgar staggered back, then grinned and kicked the Autobot in the chest, then he tackled him to the floor. The two Autobots began to wrestle on the floor when two large hands grabbed them both by the head and pulled them up.

"What exactly do you two think your doing?" asked the bigger bot.

"He started it!" shouted Vulgar.

"Whirl! What did I tell you about provoking other students? Next time I catch EITHER of you fighting with each other, I will personally have you both kicked out of the Academy. Is that understood?" said the bigger bot.

"Yes Ultra Magnus sir" said Vulgar, who immediantly reconized the bot from the beginning.

"Good." said Ultra Magnus as he let both Autobots go.

As the bots got back on their feet, Whirl said "Hey, nice moves back their, where did you learn to fight?"

"My sergent back at boot camp was tough and taught us how to fight." said Vulgar.

"Well, sorry 'bout before, sometimes I get angry and attack other bots. No hard feelings?" said Whirl, with an outstretched arm.

Vulgar considered it for a second then shook the claw and said "Sure, were cool."

"Cool, whats you name?" said Whirl.

"I'm Vulgar"said Vulgar.

"Cool, so see ya Vulgar" said Whirl.

_Well that's one way to meet new bots, _thought Vulgar as he started back on his treck to his dorm.

As Vulgar was again walking through Autobot Academy's hallways, two femmes, one pink and the other purple, walked up to him.

"Hey, do you know how to get to section 205?" asked the pink one.

"Sure, I was heading their myself." said Vulgar.

**10 minutes later:**

The three bots were still walking toward their dorms. They were chatting while they were walking.

"...So then Kup said 'Get your tailpipe into gear, or I'll do it myself!'" said Vulgar while the other femmes, Arcee and Nautica, could not contain their laughter.

"Anyway, where are you planning on going after you graduate from here?" asked Vulgar mainly to Arcee.

"Well, I'm training to be an intelligence officer." said Arcee with pride.

"Cool! like a secret agent, right?" said Vulgar while smirking.

"I guess you can say that." said Arcee.

"What about you Nautica, what are you training to be?" asked Vulgar.

"I'm going to be a quantum engineer." said Nautica.

"Quantum engines allow a ship to get from one place in the galaxy to another, right?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah. I figured I'd become something that will benefit myself after the war ends." said Nautica.

"You really think this Autobot/Decepticon war will end?" asked Vulgar.

"Well sure! I mean I hope. I just want to be able to at least make their." said Nautica.

"Hey what about you? What do you want be?" asked Arcee.

Uh I don't really feel like sharing, you guys might laugh." said Vulgar, who was a little embarrased.

"Oh come on tell us!" said Nautica.

"Yeah! we won't laugh at you, no matter what it is." said Arcee with a reasurring smile that made Vulgar feel like melting.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you." said Vulgar as he began" I want to be a commander of a squad of Autobots."

Arcee and Nautica stared at him with disbelief.

"It's always been my dream to lead others into a battle. I got my inspiration from Optimus Prime when he lead an army of brave Autobots to repel an attack on my home city. The way that he inspired others to keep fighting even against impossible odds, was enough to inspire me. Everyday I trained in strategy and fighting, just so that I can become a leader just like him. Now I know i sound like just some kind of Optimus fan bot , but I fully plan on completing my goals." said Vulgar.

Both Arcee and Nautica were speechless and they both suddenly found themselves admiring Vulgar for his courage and way of speech.

"Wow, you really have a way with words." said Nautica.

"Yeah, and we hope you become a commander someday." said Arcee.

"Thanks, and i hope for the best for you too."said Vulgar.

"And here we are guys!" said Nautica as the three of them came across their dorms.

"Hey Vulgar, do you have an internal comm link?"asked Arcee.

"Sure, why?" asked Vulgar with a smile.

"You want to keep in touch?"said Arcee.

"Yeah! We should link up." said Nautica.

The three of them linked up their comms, said bye one another and headed to their separate dorms.

As Vulgar walked into his dorm, he found the place a mess. He then looked up at the two mechs responsible, one red the other yellow.

"Hey, don't look at me! Most of it's his" said the red one as the yellow one facepalmed himself.

_This is going to be one interesting semester, _thought Vulgar.

**And that ends the first chapter of Autobot Academy! I plan on adding more characters and if anyone has any suggestions, just PM me or leave it in your review. And please don't forget to review the story, you comments keep me going. Also, many thanks to Ghost of the Dawn who inspired me to continue writing transformers so read her(or his?) awesome fanfictions also. See you all next time!**


End file.
